Present invention relates to a communication device and a method of using it to enable wireless communication between computing devices.
As an example to demonstrate the functionalities and advantages of the communication device of present invention, printing support for wireless mobile devices (e.g. laptops, PDAs, mobile phones) will be described.
Most handheld devices (PDAs, mobile phones) today do not have printing support due to their low processing power and the lack of appropriate printer drivers. One current method of printing wirelessly from mobile devices such as PDAs or mobile phones requires that a user first install an appropriate printer driver corresponding to a device specific printer. One driver is required for each printer. However, most printer drivers are unavailable for operating systems that run on PDAs and mobile phones. Furthermore, it is difficult and burdensome for a user to install a new printer driver each time printing is attempted at a different printer. Also, to print wirelessly, the printer needs to be wireless-enabled. Most printers today are not wireless-enabled. Therefore, users of handheld device rely mainly on “synching” their devices with PCs to print. However, “synching” could be difficult when a user is traveling or “on the go.” Concerns over security, privacy, and complications in installation processes discourage mobile users from synching with PCs in a business lounge, hotel business center, conference center or another person's office.
Wireless communication standards such as WiFi and Bluetooth “cut the wire”, allowing the transfer of files between computing devices. Currently, however, privacy and security concerns dictate that a first computing device sending, transferring, or retrieving file or data wirelessly to and from a second computing device (e.g. to its hard drive) requires that the user of the second computing device respond with an accept or reject command each time (e.g. through a user interface). This current method or process sacrifices the ease of use for wireless devices to safeguard security.
Another difficulty in using wireless communication today is that a user is expected to have technical knowledge of the installation and configuration of the wireless hardware and software (e.g., adapters, dongles, drivers, protocol stacks), and related security settings. The communication device of present invention significantly simplifies the configuration of wireless communications, making it much easier to use.
A communication device of present invention includes a structural, external interface (e.g., a USB interface) for connecting to a computing device, a wireless interface for making a wireless connection to a second computing device, and a memory or storage component for storing and embedding software for a variety of applications. The present invention provides wireless printing without the need to install a device specific printer driver each time at each new location for printing. Moreover, the invention enables wireless printing to any printer—not just to wireless printers. Furthermore, the present invention improves the above processes without compromising security or privacy. The present invention enables transferring of files and data wirelessly from one device to another and improves ease of use.
The communication device of present invention can be connected to a first computing device (e.g., a personal computer or PC) to enable instant wireless communication with a second computing device. No driver or software installation is needed in the first computing device. All software components required to enable the wireless communication are embedded in the communication device itself and can be automatically launched, installed and execute such as through an AutoRun process in the first computing device.
In addition, the embedded software components in the communication device can automatically uninstall or delete applications or data when the communication device is unplugged from the external port such as the USB or FireWire port. No data from the second computing device or from the communication device will be retained in the first computing device after the communication device is disconnected from the first device, thus enhancing privacy and security.
The present invention further allows a computing device to wirelessly provide services to other computing devices. As an examples of such a service, a PC can provide printing or data display services to a mobile computing device (e.g., a mobile computer, digital telephone, or digital camera). For example, a user of the mobile computing device can simply plug the communication device (e.g., size of an adapter or dongle) into a USB interface or port of the PC. The user can then instantly send a document or data over a wireless connection, through the communication device and to a printer connected to the PC, all directly from the mobile device. After the printing process has been completed, the communication device is unplugged from the PC and no data is retained by the PC. No printer driver installation is needed in the mobile device and the user can print to any printer that is connected to the PC. In addition, the printer need not be a wireless printer.
The wireless communication device of the present invention provides numerous advantages and functionalities.
Printing documents from mobile devices is made easy. Present communication device simplifies the user experience of data output from a mobile device. A user only needs to connect the communication device to a desktop PC or laptop or other computing device (e.g. through USB port). An embedded application in the communication device may be automatically launch in the PC. The user launches a client application on the mobile device (e.g. PDA, mobile phone, digital camera etc) can automatically recognizes the service (e.g., printing) enabled by the communication device of present invention. The user just needs to select the document to be printed and the document is printed to a selected printer associated with the PC. Thus, wireless communication device of this invention simplifies the process of getting a print from the mobile device.
The communication device includes embedded software components that automate configuration of wireless connectivity. The present communication device automates the process of configuring the hardware (e.g. installation, un-installation), thus making wireless connectivity easy to use for non-technical users.
Present communication device can be used as an external disk drive. The present communication device is unique since it may also include storage or memory (e.g. flash Memory) that could cache or store data, in addition to the wireless communication capability. The memory component may be segmented into one or more logical segments such as a public area and a private area. The public area for example can be reserved for a user to save and retrieve data or files when the communication device is plug into a PC or laptop. In this case, the communication device is used as an external disk storage drive that a user can easily carry along with him.
The present communication device simplifies sending and retrieving of wireless data from one device another, and makes it easier to use and without compromising privacy and or security. Prior art methods requires user consent or permission from a second party before a first party could send or retrieve data wirelessly to or from the computing device of the second party. The present invention eliminates this requirement without sacrificing privacy and or security.
The present communication device could uniquely be used as a channel for distributing software products. The present invention ties-up the software functionality inside a communication device thus making it more difficult for software piracy or cloning of software comparing to other distribution channels such as CD.
The present communication device can be configured to retrieve data from only the second computing device (e.g. mobile device) of a selected mobile user, thus eliminating the risk of a third device accidentally retrieving data from the first computing device when the communication device is plugged into the first communication device.
No data is retained by the computing device where the communication device is connected. In the aforementioned printing scenario, if the user is using another person's desktop for printing, the user must be sure that no document or data is accidentally left on the desktop. When using another person's PC there is always concern that a confidential document could be left on the PC. In the present invention, one or more software components embedded in the device ensure that no data relating to the output of the digital document is retained by the computing device.
The communication device of present invention can include an optional battery. This enables the communication device to function on its own, without the need to be connected to a PC to draw power. Therefore, a mobile device can send and or retrieve files or data wirelessly to and from the memory component of the communication device directly anywhere (e.g., wireless device in the pocket of the user) without the need to plug the communication device to a PC for usage.
Printing is used as an example to illustrate the advantages of the communication device of present invention. It in no way constrains the scope of the invention. The communication device can embed different programs to provide a variety of functionalities through wireless communications between multiple computing devices such as display, presentation of data, secure wireless data transfer, games, instant messaging, internet access among others as it will be evident by one skilled in the art after a reading of the disclosure and its accompanied drawings.
Additional description and implementations of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.